Like Any Other Day
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Anniversaries aren't always happy things, but even spaced out as she is, Orihime knows there are people who'll always be there for her. Tatsuki chan, the memory of her brother... and even Kurosaki kun, when she'll least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Kudos to Morphia for the fic name. Love that girl.

_**Like Any Other Day**_

_Part 1_

It was another school day as far as any Karakura high student cared. The sky was the sky, the wind was blowing, and the occasional downpour made everyone carry at least one umbrella around. Classes came and went, and the only thing out of the ordinary seemed to be…

"ITTETTETTE!"

An already unordinary girl.

People couldn't help but stare as Inoue Orihime made her way to class, rubbing the newly formed bruise on her forehead. Since the day began, the girl had already managed to run into three walls, five doors (one of them open), almost trip down the stairs twice, and got hit on the head by a flying soccer ball.

Now while she wasn't known to be the most graceful or down to Earth girl the school has ever known, this was too much, even for the redheaded girl with the flower hairpins (which she almost forgot in the morning on her way out).

Needless to say, then, that many found it rather amusing. Some were surprised and wondered about it, but there were also those whose brows twitched in a frown as they couldn't help but worry over someone who they came to call a friend.

"Eeeh, you bumped into something again?"

A goofy smile rose to Orihime's lips at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan!"

She chirped happily, only to have her bruised forehead poked harshly by none other than Arisawa Tatsuki.

"What did you bump into this time, eh?"

A slight blush rose to pale cheeks.

"Sa, Sado-kun was carrying some boxes, and…"

"Give me a break, now you're walking into people too! I take my eyes off of you for like five minutes and you get like that…"

Holding Orihime's hand tightly, Tatsuki began towards their class in a steady pace, Orihime trying her best to keep up.

"There. Now you won't have to worry about walking into things."

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Orihime managed to retrieve her hand and come to a stop next to the staircase; Her gaze was downcast. The dark haired girl sighed as she turned to her, arms crossed.

"Really, this is too clumsy, even for you."

A small smile rose to Orihime's lips as she turned towards the stairs leading down.

"Because it's today…"

All Tatsuki could do was look after her as she turned away… and a moment too late did she reach out her hand as Orihime's feet entangled, sending her flying down the staircase.

"Orihime!"

She expected there to be the sound of a body hitting the floor – hard. She expected there to be a cry of pain, never ending, echoing through the halls until she couldn't bear it any more. Her worst case scenario voice claimed there should be limbs in abstract angles and blood on the floor.

Instead, all there was was the expected sound of books and school utensils dropping to the ground, and the cry of terror she so dreaded did come – in a form she couldn't possibly expect.

"A… ra?"

Was all Orihime's lips managed to produce as she herself still expected to come face to face with the floor. Slowly and far too late did her mind register the masculine arm which held her fast at the waist to which her own hands held on to, and the rather built body which obviously blocked her fall. Looking at the face to her side and ignoring the questioning looks they were getting, she found staring back at her a pair of deep brown eyes almost hiding under a pair of constantly frowning brows… which were frowning even more than usual at her now.

A blush rose to her cheeks and up to her ears as she realized that the young man who was now crouching beneath her in quite an uncomfortable pose, his left hand holding her, the other twisted in an almost impossible angle holding the railing and steadying them both, was in fact none other than the one whose name she could hardly utter without biting her tongue, the one who could always make her face flush, and the one… who reminded her most of her older brother.

"Ku, Kurosaki-kun…"

She felt them slide down gently as his hand left the railing and instead, moved to poke her still bruised forehead harshly.

"Itte!"

A sigh escaped Kurosaki Ichigo's lips as he shook his head, looking sternly at the girl now on top of him.

"Idiot, whoever goes down the stairs not paying attention like that? You trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"Orihime!"

It was only when Tatsuki's voice came in and she began running towards them that the two broke apart, Orihime rising to sit on a stair, Ichigo still crouching where he jumped in to catch her.

Upon arrival Tatsuki immediately checked her friend, and once she was certain no physical injuries save for a slightly hurting ankle were made, she allowed herself to glance away at Ichigo as he twisted his right wrist, relieving the stress from holding onto the railing.

"Really, even for you, it's too much…"

She eventually said, but Orihime as though paid Tatsuki no attention as she reached out her hand...

"Kurosaki-kun, are you al-"

"Are you alright, Inoue?"

He asked before she managed to finish, letting his hand drop as he pulled himself up, offering his good left hand to support her. For a moment she just stared at the offer, until she nodded, accepting.

"Hm. I'm fine… thanks to Kurosaki-kun…"

No sooner did she stand up though, did she pass by him the rest of the stairs - safely this time – and went to gather her discarded belongings. His own bag lay there as well, ridden of for the sake of having both hands free.

Kneeling down, Orihime began collecting her things, trying to ignore the help both Ichigo and Tatsuki were now providing in the task.

She bit her lip, not wanting to look up. Tatsuki's worried look all day long was already unbearable; she didn't want to see him looking at her like that too.

Once done, she stood up, and for a moment her face was blank until a smile was forced on and was directed towards the still kneeling boy.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. You really saved me back there."

He looked at her silently for a moment before standing up, his bag in one hand, and in the other…

"You dropped this."

He said plainly as he extended his clasped fist. She placed her open palm underneath it and only then did she pay attention to the hair in her eyes, when one of the two flower pins she treasured so much dropped into her hand. She stared at it for a moment before nodding, placing it in her breast pocket.

"You really did… save me…"

With a nod and a final smile she turned and left, an air of hesitation and caution in her pace.

"How's your hand?"

Tatsuki asked after a while, though Ichigo kept looking after Orihime's disappearing silhouette.

"She's going there after school, isn't she?"

He asked, turning away from her. Tatsuki blinked.

"It's today, right?"

He kneeled down, picking up a shiny object and stared at it as he stood up again.

"Make sure you go with her."

He said as he turned back to face her, offering her the second discarded hair pin.

"It's hard enough as it is… going alone… isn't something I'd wish on anyone."

Wordlessly she took it and stared at his back as he left, he left hand in his pocket, his right, twisted hand holding his bag over his shoulder, telling her not to worry about it.

Nodding once, Tatsuki placed the hair pin in her bag, and headed after Orihime.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach

A/N: Parted mainly for the feel of it XD Logical separation if you will :P

_**Like Any Other Day**_

_Part 2_

"I can't believe they both fell off!"

Orihime wailed as she fought to put the second hairpin into place on her way from school with Tatsuki that day.

"Well, it was quite a fall. You're lucky that's all that fell off!"

Nodding once, Orihime giggled as she ran on ahead in a way which made Tatsuki's face darken.

An image of Ichigo's back turned to her came into her mind, his voice low and hushed as he spoke to her.

_"It's today, right?"_

She looked up in time to see Orihime heading to cross the road. She seemed not to hear the car which sped at her, honking.

_"Make sure you go with her."_

The car honked as it passed by, the driver yelling obscenities as he hurried away. Orihime blinked and looked back at Tatsuki who had pulled her back right in the nick of time.

"A, arigatou… Tatsuki-chan…"

The reply, however, came in the form of having both her cheeks pinched and stretched.

"Ittettette…"

"What are you day dreaming for! It's just like Ichigo said, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"But… it's today…"

Rubbing her cheeks, Orihime pouted as Tatsuki once again grabbed her hand and began walking towards their destination.

"You can't get hurt all the time and think it's ok 'because it's today'. Because it's today of all days, shouldn't you be looking out for yourself more?"

"Gomen, Tatsuki-chan…"

Orihime begged in a small voice, unable to look at her. Tatsuki in reply marched on in a pace her friend could keep up with.

"It's ok, just don't let go of my hand until we get there, ok?"

And she felt the hold of the long haired girl tighten.

"Un. I got it."

The hold tightened still as their destination came into view.

"I hate this place."

Orihime mumbled, making Tatsuki look back until the old woman in charge of the place came to greet them.

"Came to pay your respects?"

She asked. Nodding, Tatsuki reached for her bag and took out the offerings they brought, and began making her way to the allocated lot, Orihime close behind her.

"That's nice… he sure is getting a lot of visitors today…"

But both girls were already out of hearing range.

–

Yes, graveyards truly were nasty places. Even those not out of horror movies were disturbing.

It was either dirty, a sign of no living being there for ages, or too clean, sterile even, indicating someone's lasting obsession with a loved one who passed on. And the silence…

Even though they were close to a main road the noise was as though swallowed by the air, and even the birds' chirpings were as though dimmed.

Yes, Tatsuki thought as they made their way in silence; she couldn't blame Orihime for not liking graveyards.

"I hope everything's ok…"

Orihime mumbled to herself, not looking as they passed the lots.

"…did you know, Tatsuki-chan? Last year when I came, you were down with a cold, so I came alone, and it was such a mess! Flowers and leaves, and, and other people's junk were all over the place! And I had to clean it all by myself!"

She clenched her free hand into a fist and puffed her cheeks, but it soon died out.

"But this year Tatsuki-chan'll help me, ne? …Tatsuki-chan?"

Orihime asked in confusion as Tatsuki came into a sudden stop. She stared ahead, as though not believing her eyes. Curious and a tad concerned, Orihime followed her gaze and let out a gasp, for in front of her late older brother's grave – the very same grave they came there to visit - was Ichigo, kneeling with his eyes closed and hands joined together in silent prayer. His bag was placed behind him next to a small bag of garbage and leaves, a silent testament to Orihime's grim description of the situation the previous year.

None of it remained anymore, however, as the tombstone was spotless, a bottle filled with fresh water housed three freshly picked flowers, and smoke rose carelessly from a lit incense stick at the foot of the grave.

They stood there and watched him silently for what seemed like forever, until his eyes opened.

The girl next to her was unable to move; Tatsuki herself had to wonder – since when was he aware of their presence that such an awkwardly shy and private person such as Ichigo allowed them to stand there and watch him honor the dead?

She knew the answer before she even finished coming up with the question, though – the things spoken between the living and the dead were something not even a Shinigami could listen in to.

"Ah…"

She heard Orihime start as Ichigo stood up, brushing dust from his pants with one hand, the other throwing his bag and garbage behind his shoulder. Tatsuki couldn't help but notice he was doing it again – showing rather than telling them his right hand was fine.

She felt Orihime cling closer to her, slightly shivering as the boy began towards them. As Tatsuki looked back at him, she couldn't help but understand the small smile he directed towards her in a single way –

So you came.

"Kurosaki-kun… ano…"

Orihime tried as he passed by them, only to have him poke the side of her head – gently. She closed her eyes in shock, and when she reopened them he was already heading down the stairs towards the exit. She stared after him as though in her own world when Tatsuki's voice once again brought her back to reality.

"That guy… why did he…"

She refused hesitation, and so answered Tatsuki's question before the other girl managed to finish it… and she herself had the chance to swallow it.

"Did you know, Tatsuki-chan?"

Orihime asked, showing her back to her friend with her hands intertwined behind her.

"That night, when I brought Onii chan to the clinic…"

The image of that night came to her as the sound of rain filled her ears, and a younger Ichigo stared at her as her brother felt heavy against her shoulder.

"…it was Kurosaki-kun who opened the door."

_"It's today, right?"_

Tatsuki's face softened a bit, and wordlessly she passed her friend, kneeling in front of the grave. She gazed a moment at the carving on the stone, and with determination motioned for Orihime to join her.

"Come on now, we don't have all day."

Orihime joined her with a soft smile on her lips and a sad look in her eyes as they made their own offerings of incense, flowers, and a dish of Orihime's brother's favorite food.

–

The sun was already beginning to set when the two girls made their way out of the cemetery. Tatsuki was at a loss for words early on yet remained there for Orihime's sake. The girl next to her stayed still for a long while, occasionally chocking a sob of stifling a giggle as she told her brother all she had to tell him, the closest she'd forever more get to being face to face with him.

When she was done, many minutes later, a constant blush was on her cheeks, and if anything, her forced hypnerness only added fuel to Tatsuki's already blazing flame of worry.

"So did you finish your talk with him?"

Tatsuki asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Orihime stopped for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not really… but that's the kind of conversation… one rarely finishes, ne?"

"Orihime…"

"Ah, I'm thirsty!"

Orihime declared in an obvious attempt to change the subject, just as the small old lady who greeted them before came by and offered them two bottles of chilly soda pop. Tatsuki's hand reached for her wallet, but the old woman shook her head.

"'Give those to the girls who'll come by later', he told me."

"Who did?"

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Came Orihime's voice as she looked at the same direction at which the old woman was now pointing. Tatsuki's eyes widened as she turned to look as well.

Across the street from them, arms crossed as he leaned against a street lamp, was Ichigo, eyes up towards the sky in a thoughtful manner.

"Ichigo…"

Tatsuki whispered, and as though to reply her call, the teen turned to look them over. A moment of hesitation and a bit lip later, and a smile plastered itself on Orihime's lips as she waved her hand around enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun! It looks really delicious!"

Her façade faltered for a moment as he turned to look at her intently, but a second later he just smiled warmly and threw half a wave their way as he turned to leave. Orihime's eyes followed him, her hands now resting above her heart.

"A friend of yours?"

The old lady asked, and before Tatsuki managed to answer, Orihime did.

"Just a… classmate."

A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips.

"It's rare to see him around here this time of the year…"

Tatsuki turned to look her half knowingly. Orihime's gaze remained fixated in a different direction.

"… his mother's grave is just a few plots away…"

And that was why Tatsuki hated graveyards the most – the people you knew who lived there.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Orihime's voice broke Tatsuki out of her thoughts, but as the girl turned to look at her friend, she was shocked to have Orihime throw herself on her, buying her face in Tatsuki's shoulder. A warm wetness spread on her shirt as Orihime shook lightly and hiccupped, but at the same time… the girl was smiling.

"It… really is a… beautiful day…"

She said as Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, back turned to them still as he walked on towards the setting sun on his way home. Not a cloud dared to stain the sky.

Gently, Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime and pulled her close, running a hand through the hair she swore to protect.

"Ah. It sure is."

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: expect a cute sequel in a bit :D 


End file.
